


Near and Far Away

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Between Episodes, Between Seasons/Series, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Honor, Introspection, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rare Pairings, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They had lost a piece of themselves in their past lives.





	Near and Far Away

The one they called Caster had come too far in the Holy Grail War to give up so easily. Nor would she. The servant Assassin knew this in every fiber of his being, in his very core. He was to guard the temple, and to ward off all enemies who stood before him, and she was well aware to seize what was taken from all after all these years.

They had lost a piece of themselves in their past lives; when she was the princess of Colchis, she found herself soaking in too-warm crimson.

He shed blood in the chances he had to, whether it would be his choice or not, therefore becoming a shadow of his former self.

Under the looming trees, Caster found him at his post, where he was supposed to be. Assassin turned to look up at her and he stood on his feet to meet her gaze.

Caster took a step down so they could be face-to-face, under her hooded glare. "Though I am myself a Servant, you remember to heed my orders. Is that correct?"

Assassin felt his lips tilt upwards, nodding his head and kneeling before her, his sword in hand.

"That is correct, Caster. I serve you and no one else. I will continue to do so until you have won the Holy Grail, by your hands." he replied.

She smiled; she then placed a hand on his head, gently, almost lovingly, and she felt him stiffen under her touch.

"Good," she replied, so softly it made Assassin ache.

"Good," he agreed, and he couldn't help feeling almost empty once her touch left him, leaving him on his own once again.


End file.
